Sweet Vampire Kiss
by persiancutie
Summary: James has always been the nomad, the hunter but could he have met his match in a human?
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Vampire Kiss 1

It was another night in Niles, CA as I sat upon a rock that faced the river with the moon reflecting off the water, feeling a sense that I was being watched but I felt no single bit of fear. I lifted my head as the wind gently rustled my hair and just let the feeling of any anguish or bad feeling just wash away.

I heard water rushing and I figured that it was coming from a waterfall nearby, I gently rose from the rock and being careful not to be my usual clumsly self I walked away from the rock to see if I could find the waterfall.

I walked a few feet over to see where this waterfall was at and as the smell of rushing, intense water got closer, I finally came upon a bank that was completely bare, moss covering the shore and to my complete and utter surprise when I went over to the water and placed my hand in it I saw that it was actually warm.

Practically purring in pleasure, I saw that I wanted to go for a swim, surprisingly at 9 o'clock at night.

I looked around me and finally decided that I will go through with it and slowly stripped off my clothes and quickly slipped into the warm water, letting a gasp of pleasure and completely unaware that I was being watched by lusty eyes.

James's point of view....

I had been watching her as she silently sat upon the rock in the cool April air with her face inched back a little to take in that air and sights, she was the most beautiful and sweet smelling thing I had ever came across and I was completely set on making her mine and getting to her was half the fun of it.

Just the thought of it brought a slow yet cruel smile upon my face. This human had no idea what I had planned for her.

I sniffed and practically purred at her sweet smelling blood. I stealthy moved through the trees as I saw her rise from her seat upon the rock and began to move towards a waterfall that roared gently.

I watched her as she walked over to the shore of the bank, kneel and set her hands in the water and gasped in pleasure, taking that the water was warm. She looked about her as if she was expecting anyone then to my pleasure I saw her take off her clothes and from what I could see of her smooth, curvy body that glowed and I had to close my eyes for a moment at the pleasure that overtook my body of seeing such a beautiful woman slipping at what she thought was a private naked moment.

I growled lowly I that power that surged through me at wanting to overtake her. What I didn't know what that neither one of us knew what was in store for us.


	2. Unbelievable Suspicion

Sweet Vampire Kiss 2

I swam around within the warm waters, just cooling off in more ways then one, just letting all my stresses go.

I swam over to be under the waterfall and let the warm water wash over me, purring at feeling it gave me as I did.

I heard a rustle behind me and I froze at the intrusion, I reached around for a weapon to use and my hands quickly closed around a rock and I held it tightly.

I turned to throw it when I saw a tall, handsome guy standing there with his blonde hair tied back but strands crowned his face, his beautful porcelian skin glowed in the moonlight. His jacket was open and he had a black, button down shirt with a few buttons open to where you could see his chest which was beautiful scuplted and I couldn't really see his eyes but it almost seemed liked they were glowing a reddish color but that was impossible.

Gasping in surprise, I quickly dropped the rock and made to cover myself but for some reason I liked the idea of having this handsome specimen glancing at me, staring at me as if I was the most beautiful woman he has seen.

"W-who the hell are you? Why are you here?" I asked. Trying to sound that I was truly offended.

He smirked as he chuckled lowly and the sound of it made me shiver in pleasure at the sweet, rich deepness of that chuckle. Felt like honey dripping and it was quite amazing to get all of that from one sound.

"I'm sorry ma'am I didn't mean to frighten you" he explained. I closed my eyes as I felt my knee's going weak at his beautiful, musical like voice. A voice that demanded trust and held nothing but comfort.

("Damnit Shirin! Snap out of it! He's probably a murderer or stalker or something! Quit!" )mentally arguing with myself.

"Ok you didn't mean to frighten me yet it still doesn't explain why your standing here!" I remarked.

He nodded then moved closer, standing at the edge of the shore, gazing into my eyes and yet I couldn't find it in myself to turn away and run as I should.

"I couldn't help but notice a beautiful woman such as yourself, swimming in here by yourself? What if you could of gotten hurt?" he asked, sincere concern dripped from his voice and his melodic voice sent shivers down my spine but I forced it aside.

Smiling slowly at him I looked about me to see that there was no one else around, that we were truly alone. I found myself gaining a bit of courage, completely out of no where.

"Well if you are deciding to play a knight in shining armor, why dont you come in here and join me...Mr...Mr..." I trailed off as he grinned and began to take off his clothes.

Whatever means of getting a name went out the door as I stared directily at his beautiful, sculpted chest that was completely white and pale but yet he reminded of a god, standing there and now completely glowing in that full moon glow.

I sucked in a gasp at how perfect he looked and found my hands itiching to touch him, all of him.

"My name is James" he murmured. I swallowed that arrogant lump in my throat as I stared at him.

"Your beautiful" I whispered. He smiled brightly and I realized what I said and grimaced at that.

"Ok I feel like such..." I trailed off again as he completely stripped off in no time, standing in all his perfect, naked glory. I sputtered in complete surprise but yet I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

He came forth, inch by inch his beautiful self slipping into the water and closer to my side and as he got closer I saw to my utter shock that his eyes did truly glow red.

Getting completely lost but not at all afraid I stared into his eyes then straight into his face and seeing how pale he was but yet, he was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

"Why is your eyes glowing red...James?" I said, his name rolling off my tongue as if I've been saying it for years.

He grinned and threw his head back a bit, untying his hair, letting that beautiful, lucious blonde hair roll down his back and I found myself wanting to run my hands through them then he came back to look me in the eyes and felt a shiver of fear run through me.

He growled lowly in his chest and I felt the urge to run but I couldn't. My whole body was frozen on the spot as I just stared into his glowing red eyes and finally realized that he couldn't possibly be human.

"Well I'm surprised you haven't started screaming yet" he remarked lightly. I winced a bit but I couldn't pull away from him.

"W-what are you?" I asked slowly. He chuckled as he swam closer but I found myself swimming a tad back away.

He stopped and stared at me, his head cocking to the side as he inspected me or was possibly looking for the right time to pounce. I felt my heart pounding but yet I couldn't move away from him.

James point of view...

She seemed to have figured out now that she was the prey and that I was the predetor but yet as I gazed within her brow eyes, I didn't see a hint of fear but merely confusion. She knew what I was, she had too but yet she hadn't started her running, begging or any sorts that most humans usually did when facing death.

("James there's something about her, You can feel it") rang my inner voice. I shook my head with a growl which seemed to have made her jump and I quickly brought hand up in lightening speed and caught her wrist within my hand as she gasped and almost seemed to cower but did not.

"P-please I promise I wont tell anyone about you, just l-let me go" she begged. Ah the sound I have been waiting for.

As a tracker this is what I lived for, the hunt, the play and the kill of my victims and with her it should of been easy, espically since I sat there watching her for like hours and all her movements shouted out, "PREY!", to me but yet I felt a bit of something I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"No my sweets your mine" I murmured. I could smell the fear off her now and I knew she could sense of odd's my pleasure for we were touching here, skin to skin and her warmth and smell was overwhemling.

I could see the whimper that was building within her but she amazingly held it back as she seemed to except the faith that was laid out for her.

I was a tad confused as to why she wasn't struggling a lot more, screaming or even begging for her life and I wondered why.

She looked down for a moment, breathing heavily and I knew that I had my chance, regardless of the begging.

Then she looked up at me with tears shining within her eyes and that was it. I couldn't seem to budge, I couldn't turn away from those trecherous human emotions that plaugued such a weakness existness.

I brought her close to me to find a better advantage of getting my hands on her but to my other amazement she didn't fight back, she just closed her eyes to ward off the pain and tipped her head back as if excepting her faith.

I could not fathom this and I knew that I must get away for this was a feeling I couldn't seem to leak past.

With a growl I let her go, my eyes blackening as she looked at me, bewildered for she had felt her end had been met.

I backed away from her, gliding back onto shore, grabbing my clothes in the quickest movements and without a glance back I shot through the woods and far away as possible but little did I know.

Shirin's point of view...

I truly thought I had met my death espically staring in the eyes of James, seeing those glowing red eyes that had darkened to black in hunger, thirsting for my blood but yet at the sametime I didn't feel any true hint of danger, I knew what he was, a hunter and I the huntee but yet there seem a bit of hesitation in his menacing game of pick and pounce.

He himself didn't seem completely sure what he was feeling or sensing yet that he hungered for my blood was quitely obvious


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Vampire Kiss 3

I walked back to my car in a bit of a daze at what had passed, that I had nearly lost my life to a hands of a vampire but quite a handsome vampire. Wait! What was I saying? He was a evil vampire, one that was going to kill me until he suddenly pulled away.

I unlocked the door and quickly pushed myself into the drivers seat, intent on getting home and making a very strong drink to past this whole matter that had happened.

I started up the car and began to drive back home, my hands gripping the steering wheel in utter apprehensine of what was going to happen.

I could still feel the coldness of his hand that had locked around my wrist, which had seeped through my skin, those blackened eyes of hunger that had smouldered within my own, holding the menacing, evil yet a bit of softening tone.

HONK! I jumped at the sound of the horn blaring and looked over to see that I had nearly drove into the other lane, my attention was deverted from all of this and yet I couldn't seem to get it out my mind and also I knew that I hadn't seen the end of him,

I finally got home in one piece and quickly ran inside, past my best friend's, Shorty and Shela, who kept asking me as to where I was and ran for the bathroom, needing to get in the shower and get his scent off of me, get the feeling of having him off of me but he was for now stuck in my mind and to my utter disbelief my heart.

"What the hell is going on?" I muttered to myself. I laid my head against the wall, breathing deeply but I found that I wanted answers and I was going to get those answers.

James point of view...

I stood from behind the shed of the house, staring into the bathroom window where she stood taking a shower, the smell of confusion and relief floating out, I sniffed the air as the growl of pleasure builded up in my throat but I couldn't understand why I stood out front of this girls home now. Hell I didn't even know her name! What was going on?.

I heard the water in the shower shutting off and that sweet hum of relaxation coming from her now.

"Soon my sweets, soon I'll get my hands on you and then you'll see what it's like to buried six feet under" I muttered.

Letting out a cold laugh I began to walk away, back into the darkness as I planned of taking her and then killing her.


	4. Complete and Utter Confirmation

Sweet Vampire Kiss 4

I woke in the morning feeling a tad bit more calm and relaxed then I did then last night.

KNOCK,KNOCK! sounded across my door causing me to jump up in fear but then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Shirin! Were you planning on getting up!?" came Shela's voice. Confused I glanced at my clock and practically screeched as I jumped out of bed. It sure wasn't morning, I was look at 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

Shaking my head at all of this, I must of taken all of the matters that happened with James.

Grabbing some clothes and throwing them on, I scrambled for the door, banging my leg against the dresser causing me to curse outloud.

"Shirin you ok?" asked Shela. I nodded to myself but swung open the door to see her bewildered face.

"Hey She what's going on?" I asked her as I passed by her, trying to act normal.

She looked even more confused and followed me into the kitchen where Shorty was making lunch, looking up as I walked in.

"Well, well here's sleeping beauty! Wow you just woke up?" he wondered.

I nodded sheepisly as I went to the fridge, opening it to grab a soda then shut the door to face Shela's questioning face and Shorty's stern one. I sighed as I opened my soda.

"Ok I know this isen't normally like me..." I trailed off as Shela snorted.

"I'll say! You also didn't answer our question on where you were last night and why you had come home late" she pointed out.

I chuckled outloud which made her narrow her eyes at my loose attitude about all this.

"Ya think this is funny?" she asked, clearly not at all amused. I shook my head and turned to her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I remarked truthfully. That caught her and Shorty's attention.

"Why? What happened?" asked Shorty, concerned. I shook my head still not believing myself.

I walked over to the window, looking out as if knowing that he was out there and I was feeling him standing outside, lurking in the shade.

"I was at Niles last night, just chilling and kicking back and a guy came up to me and before you tell me that it was foolish to out there alone, I knew but yet he wasn't out to harm me. Not at all but there was something about him" I explained in a rush.

Shela shared a look with Shorty then turned back to me with her comptemplating face.

"Ok what is it that we wont believe?" she asked. I opened my mouth to answer when we heard their dog, Babygirl, barking her head off outside causing Shorty to tell her to shut up.

"Uh Shela ya might want to check on the dog" I remarked. Shela looked startled that I would say that.

I headed out the door with both Shela and Shorty right behind and Babygirl came running to us, quite excited and intent on playing with us.

Shorty came by my side. "What's going on Shirin? Did he hurt you or is he following you?" he asked. looking about him.

I could feel him close by. His menacing presence yet oddly again, comforting.

I groaned in frustration and turned to Shela who was wondering if I hadn't lost my mind.

"What the hell dude?" she asked. I looked about me again then shook my head again.

"I'm just a little paranoid" I explained. I backed away slowly but Shela reached out and caught my arm.

"What the hell happened last night Shirin?" she asked. I looked at her the fear must of been apparent for she put a hand around my shoulders.

"He wanted to bite me" I murmured. I knew that it would completely threw them off but how else was I suppose to explain it.

"Huh? He wanted to bit you? Was he coming on to you?" she asked. getting a tade annoyed.

I merely nodded because that sounded more believable then Shela sighed.

"Okay why wouldn't we believe that?" she asked. The creep of annoyance entering her voice.

I sighed because it was hard to believe for anyone but I merely nodded as I looked up at Shela.

"Ok hun its no big deal" she remarked. I nodded again as I made to walk back inside, just wishing that I could forget him.

James point of view...

I hid behind the shed as she walked outside with her two friends and watched her as she looked about as if expecting me to jump out.

I tensed my muscles in a mid crouch as I saw her male friend pass in front of the shed, blocking my view. His blood smelled a tad bitter and I wrinkled my nose in disgust and growled at the fact that he got close to her and pulled her into a comfort hug and I clenched my hands into fists and the growl builded up a bit more to pretty much a rumble.

I saw her shake her head as she murmured something to him and he smiled then her girlfriend came over and put her arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

Judging from her smell, she seemed a bit protective of her and it was going to make it a tad frustration but definately not impossible.

I saw someone approaching and I took off in a run but intent on being back and getting my hands on her.

Later on that night...

I sat next to Shorty, Shela and the family as we sat at the pizza parlor as I listened to BooBoo and Little Larry yacking about cars by the sound of it then I sat up straighter as I felt a presence close by. The hairs on the back of my kneck stood up and I looked around me

Shela noticed and looked around to see where I was looking at then turned back to me.

"Expecting somebody?" she asked. I shook my head and settled back down to make it seem that it was ok but the feeling wasn't going away, he was here, he was watching me and as I sat there I felt completely at ease.

I saw Shela lean toward me suddenly and tapped me gently and as I turned to face her, she nodded forward.

"You have an secret admirer looks like" she remarked. I turned to see where she was looking at and saw that James had came to the pizza parlor. I bit my lip gently at seeing how close he was but I knew he was, that he had to be, I turned back to Shela.

"Wait is that the guy?" she asked, curious. I nodded as I shook my head at the insanity of it all.

"Ok thats it, I'm getting him" remarked Shorty. Shela and I both grabbed his arms to get him to sit back down.

"Hang on! We dont know what he's doing, he might just want to apoligize and get to know her" Shela explained as she looked over at James and I turned to Shorty.

"I know that your trying to protect me but it's ok, I got this one" I remarked.

I sighed and got up, walking over to him, trying to get answers and stood over him.

"Are you stalking me now?" I asked testly. He looked up at me and I sucked in my breath at the blackness of his eyes.

"Naw what gives you that idea?" he wondered as he glanced at me, eying me.

"Can you quit looking at me like your gonna eat me? I know what you are" I remarked.

He turned his blackened eyes upon me once again which was sending shivers down my spine, gave me his wicked smile.

"Oh really and what would that be?" he wondered mockingly. I narrowed my eyes and felt my courage building.

"Your asking for..." he cut me off by rising from his seat and I saw that his movement caused my friends to sit up a little straighter in there seats but I merely nodded at them that I had this.

I turned back to face him and nearly gasped at how close he was to me that I could feel the coldness seeping off of him and I stared within his blackened eyes.

"Am I now? If you know what I am then are you sure you want to be all testy my dear?" he rumbled gently.

It took all my will power not to close my eyes in pleasure at his smooth, sexy voice and I gasped a bit, backing up.

"Step back!" I demanded. He chuckled and I seethed to allow someone like him to get to me.

"Ya haven't gotten it yet have you?" he asked. He leaned closer and I could practically hear the chairs scraping back as my friends, sitting on the edge of their seats, about ready to jump up but I quickly held up my hands.

"Your the prey my dear" he murmured as he leaned in close towards my neck and I surprisingly found that I wasn't shaking or afraid.

"S-so it's true, your really a...v-vampire?" I whispered the word, unbelievably. I stared at him for an answer.

He chuckled again and moved past me, his voice floated back mistly.

"What gave you that unbelievable, incruelous idea?" he asked mockingly.

He gave me that look which as I saw now that his eyes glowed red which made my knees go weak, then turn back forward and walked away and nodded at my friends as he walked by them then slipped outside and into the night.

I gazed after him, feeling my body humming at how close we were, I pressed a hand against my stomach, feeling those intense butterflies but I was not at all afraid and yet I knew I should of been.


	5. The Moment Increases

Sweet Vampire Kiss 5

I walked towards my class tuesday night, taking it as any other night but I knew that he was watching me as always. He was so near that I could feel that coldness of his skin that I was aching to touch.

I walked up the stairs and went toward the elevator when I felt a cold hand reach out and grab my wrist, I opened my mouth to scream when his cold hand slammed down on my mouth.

"Dont scream! Least not that loud" came his arrogant, humorous voice. I felt the fear turn to angry and I bit his hand though I knew that it wouldn't do anything to him and he chuckled again as he turned me around to face him and I sucked in my breath as I saw his smouldering gaze. His blackened eyes stared back into mine.

"W-what do you want James?" I asked. I looked at my watch to see that it was almost time for class to start.

James chuckled as he took a strand of my hair, twirling it around his finger as he kept staring into my eyes.

"What gives me away that you feel that I'm a vampire?" he asked. I blinked at his question then he leaned in, close to my neck and I heard him take a whiff of it.

"This is what I'm talking..." he cut me off as he reached out with a growl, wrapped a hand around my neck and pulled me in for a passionate kiss that knocked me off my feet.

I gasped against his lips as he practically devoured my lips with his own and I felt dizzy and completely unsure about what was going on.

I moaned as I felt a gentle, slip of his sharp teeth lightly, very lightly graze my tongue, knicking me gently.

I felt a bit of blood well up and his tongue laving my own, taking in my blood. I felt his growl against my mouth as his arms tightened around my waist as he practically shoved me into the wall as the intensity of my blood seem to take over him.

I gasped at feeling the wall behind me in such a rough manner and I tried pushing him away but I couldn't, he was much to strong.

He pulled away from my lips and seemed to move in towards my shoulder to take a bite when I spoke up.

"James! Stop!" I cried out. He surprisingly stopped and with a shake of his head he stepped back, the intesity and the anger in his eyes apparent.

"Get out of here Shirin! Now" he ordered. I stared at him completely bewildered but he looked up at me, his eyes completely black.

"Go Shirin! Just get out of here..." I threw my arms out and wrapped them around his neck and pulled him for another kiss that threw me through a loop.

I felt like I was drunk as I drunk him in with every ounce that I had and I knew that I was standing on dangerous ground but I didn't care.

Jame's point of view...

I had gently grazed Shirin's tongue and the little bit of welling blood had pushed me a tad bit overboard and hearing her gasp of shock at having her up against the wall then as I went for her shoulder she quickly told me to stop.

I pulled away, breathing heavily and looking at her, feeling that need to pounce, to kill and I had her right in front of me but yet I couldn't, my only intention was to get her away from me before I did something that I normally wouldn't be but probably would regret.

"Get out of here Shirin! Now!" I ordered. My voice was a tad thick and I quickly looked back up at her, the anger and want within my eyes.

"Go Shirin! Just get out of here..." She complelelty cut me off as she threw her arms around me once again, pulling me in for another passionate kiss that seemed to make me tilt a bit, unblievably but I couldn't handle this.

I pulled her arms away from me and pushed her back. She mewed gently but I glared within her eyes.

"Dont! I am a fucking killer and you are the food, this means nothing, should mean nothing" I stressed, more for my benefit then hers.

I pulled away and quickly took off into a run, getting away from her as fast as I could, to make sure to put as my distance as I could.

I have never done this, to feel that I was going to have to put distance between me and a prey.

("She's just prey! Just fucking prey!") I thought as I ran through the tree's, needing to feed.

I lifted my head as I sniffed the air as I smelled fresh blood close by and I needed to get my mind off of all this.

I crouched lowly in pounce mode as I heard the young man close by and with a swiftness of a cougar, I had him trapped and pinned, before he had a chance to say anything, I bared my fangs and dug them in his arm, sucking him dry to where I could wash away the sweet blood that belong to that beautiful brunette.


	6. The game is on

Sweet Vampire Kiss 6

I got into the car and took off for the beach, needing to clear my mind in every possible way.

James was a vampire, I was falling love with the vampire and I couldn't care less if my life was on the line in the middle of all this, he was the wrong person for me but yet I never felt more alive then when I was with him, as short as our time was and always has been.

I brought the window down, letting the wind blow my hair and cool my warm face down.

I turn the radio up and blasted Metallica as loud as I could, trying to see if I could blast James out of my mind.

Tapping my fingers against the side of the car, trying to see what I could do about all of this,

I looked up to see that I had Santa Cruz beach ahead of me and I saw the full moon in the sky which lightened my mood even more.

I threw my ruffled hair about as I groaned in frustration of all of this and how I felt or how I should act.

("What the hell am I getting myself into?! He's a freaking vampire! Your a human! These types of relationships are not made in heaven!") I screamed at myself,

I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel as I kept driving when I felt something hit and my car jerked to the side as I fought to gain the control of it, I then quickly had to bring the car to the side to figure out what the problem was.

I jumped out of the car and went over to the right side because that's where it seemed that it had been coming from and as I reached it, I saw that I had a flat tire.

I groaned at the bad luck of it all, I glared at my car figuring that perhaps I could inflate the tire mentally. I turned away from it for it just infuriated me more when I stared at it. I wasn't sure about changing it because I didn't really have an spare one in the trunk and I looked at my cell to see the time, I figured that I might have to call Shorty and Shela and ask them to come and pick me up but I looked around to see if there was anywhere specific they could come and get me from.

I sighed, ran a hand through my infuriating hair as I decided to grab my purse, lock my car and start walking though I know it was the stupid ness thing to do but I didn't care at the moment, all I cared about was just finding some sort of refuge somewhere especially since I heard the thunder rumbling in the air and I knew that it was going to start raining.

Pulling my hood over my head and running as fast as I could but mentally cursing myself at the same time for I was blindly running into the woods, with no where to go and no actually safety net but yet as I reached a shack, I felt a shiver of recognization run down my spine as I knew that he was close by, watching me, stalking me.

I looked around me as I threw my head back, deciding to make it clear that I knew he was there.

"So is the predator now stalking the prey?!" I yelled out. Thunder rumbled once again then suddenly the sky lit up with the lightening that sounded off as I twirled around again, seeing if he was actually going to come out but then the lightening shot out again, hitting a tree branch above me and I watched in horror as it came straight for my head when I felt James grab me forcefully and then yank me to him so hard that my teeth rattled as he threw us to the ground, rain coming down at us.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he roared. Wincing I scrambled to get myself up but he merely yanked me up and even a couple inches off the ground as he literally spun me towards the shack and shoved me over there.

I practically ran into the door as I fumbled for the door knob to open it and I felt James's hand on my waist as he became my shield from the rain.

Finally opening the door, we stumbled in and James quickly shut it and we were cloaked in the darkness.

"Ok you got me alone, now do you want to kill me? Here and completely away from civilization, well you got your wish!" I remarked as I waved my hand about me.

He merely glared at me and I could tell because his eyes glowed red, even in the dark.

"Your plainly annoying ya know that?" he asked. I merely nodded then looked around the dark shack to see about any source of light and something dawned on me.

I was here alone, with James, miles from anyone even knowing and if this was his chance to kill me then nothing was going to stop him.

("Oh god what did I get myself into?") I wondered. I walked away and felt the wall as I finally decided to slide down to the ground, the reality of all this settling into me. This was going to be a long night.


	7. the hunter gains on the prey

Sweet Vampire Kiss 7

I pulled myself away from the wall that I had leaned up against and glared over at him just as he glared on back but then he backed up and went for the lantern that hung on the wall, grabbed a match pack that he had in his pocket and began to light the lantern, setting the room in a glow.

I shivered as I saw his glowing, red eyes turn to me as if he was drinking me in.

"Are you going to keep sitting here, shivering because your freezing to death or will you let me give you a jacket to keep you warm?" he remarked. I shook my head at his attempt on being a gentleman.

"I-I'm n-not c-c-cold" I chattered out. I heard him give a warning growl as he took his jacket off and threw it around my shoulders to keep me warm then he lifted his face as if he smelled something as his eyes turned black as he found his prey.

He turned back to me and I found myself backing away from him at the hunger within his eyes. I kept backing up until I rammed back into the wall but he kept his eyes on me as he strolled over to me.

"I'm going to go hunt. You stay here and get warm" he ordered gently. I merely nodded as I stared into his eyes. Nodding at me, he quickly turned away and rushed out the door, slamming it closed quite heavily behind him, leaving me there, unsure about what just happened.

I groaned as I spun around to take an actually look at the shack, trying to stay sane as much as I could but it was kind of hard when the one person that I loved happened to be an immortal, a vampire. This whole thing just seemed completely out of control but seems that love worked out that way.

I let out another frustrated groan as I tried to find something that would help me keep occupied or something that would help me get a hold of someone. I looked at my cell but to my horror I wasn't getting any reception what so ever so I stuffed it back in my cell phone holder as I looked around a bit more, seeing old tools around, such as a hoe and a old pitch fork.

I always loved looking at old stuff and antiques but at the moment, the oldest specimen that was happened to be out there hunting, god knows what or who, I didn't want to think about it.

I found a little straw cot that was pushed up against the wall and much to my utter surprise, horse blankets that seemed to be actually clean, upon the cot.

Cocking my head to the side in surprise I began to walk towards the cot and as another shiver ran through me, I saw that I needed to get out of these wet clothes and get warm before I got sick.

I walked over towards the cot and took off his jacket so that I could somehow change, looking down seeing that my cardigan top was clinging to my skin as droplets of water rolled down, making me shiver once again.

I looked to see if there was any type of warmth to bring to this shack and saw that a very small stove fireplace was in the corner. I looked around for the matches and finally found them on the counter, walked over there and picked it up then turned back towards the stove, to manage to get some heat in the shack and also perhaps calm my nerves down a little bit.

Kneeling in front of the stove, I lit up the match and began to light the stove, starting a nice, roaring fire.

I stood up with a satisfied smile at what I had accomplished then looked at my cell to see the time and I wondered when James was going to come back from the hunt.

I was basically wondering what the outcome was going to be, I didn't know where I stood with him. If he loved me, wanted me, needed me to be his next meal or what and frankly it was driving me nuts trying to figure out to begin with.

Mortal men were already a pain in the ass now when it came to vampires, it made it ten times annoying.

I finally decided that I needed to get out of these wet clothes before I got sick but since I didn't have any clothes to change into that meant that I needed to strip, get the blankets and sit in front of the fire to warm up some how so I quickly stripped down and ran towards the blanket, gasping at the cold that had shot towards me.

I threw the blanket around me as I sat, huddling in front of the fire, just day dreaming when suddenly the door slammed open and James came barging back in, scaring about 10 years off of me.

"Jesus Christ James! What the hell?" I yelped. He merely grunted as he walked in, walked over to me and at such quick speed that I had scooted backwards as much as I could to avoid getting bowled over but the dropped to his knees in front of me, grabbed me by the back of my head and pulled me in for the another one of those passionate kisses that made my toes curl and stars burst in front of my eyes as I held onto to him to keep from flopping over, wrapping my arms around his neck as I claimed his cold lips that pressed mine, so hungrily as if he wanted to drink me in and I knew a big part of him did thirst for my blood therefore that's why I had him close to my neck. He was hungry yes but I didn't believe that it had just to do with my blood.

("Oh god what am I getting myself into?") I thought as he slowly began taking off his shirt and throwing it aside at the same time he pushed me slowly to lay back, upon the blanket that was on the ground now.

As I gazed into his blackened eyes, I realized he might have hunted and fed but he was hungry for something a little bit more enjoyable.


	8. The Moment Finally Arrives

Sweet Vampire Kiss 8

He pulled me to him as he stopped kissing me for one minute to gaze at me with desire filled eyes that had completely blackened then for some reason he pulled back and slowly made to stand as I stared up at him, completely bewildered at his sudden change of manner.

"James what's wrong? Why did you stop?" I asked. He shook his head as he fully stood, staring down at me with such a look that I couldn't recognize, I couldn't read at all and frankly it was beginning to scare me.

"We shouldn't be…", I gave a growl of warning at this pathetic attempt at being chivalrous and stood up quite quickly.

"This is coming from you!? A freaking nomad, a hunter?" I asked. He shook his head as he ran a hand over his face, trying to figure something out but I went up to him and grabbed him by the face.

"Don't you think it's a little late to back out of this? I'm involved now because you made it so! James what do you want?" I asked, curious to see what he thought.

He looked at me an eyebrow arched, seeming to be taken aback at being asked what he thought or wanted.

I felt myself reach out for him but I stopped myself as I kept my arms to my side and just watched him, waiting and waiting some more.

He sighed as he looked at me and his eyes widened as he realized that I was completely naked and his eyes darkened profusely as I saw that he raised his hands out to touch but quickly formed claws as he kept from reaching out towards me and I felt my hope dropping,

("Why are you kidding yourself Shirin? He doesn't want you! How much more do you want him to make that clear to you?"), my brain screamed.

I backed away and kneeled to grab the blanket to cover myself and went to go back in front of the fire to completely warm up.

"Shirin I don't know what to tell you or what you want to hear, I do care about you but this-this isen't meant to be or shouldn't be at least in anyway" he explained.

I turned to glare at him, with the glare reminding him that it was him that started this whole entire mess which he must of realized that I was trying to tell him that.

"Look I know and if…" I lunged up and walked over to him, slapping him across the face that completely took him by surprise, he looked at me, his eyes narrowing.

"I this is what it's going to take to have you make a move, then so be it!" I remarked. His eyes darkened once again, I saw his chest move as the growl rumbled in his chest, he stepped forward and grabbed me none the gently by the shoulders, la lowing my head back as he moved in towards my throat and I gently felt his fang lightly graze my skin, right above my pulse point, making me whimper in pleasure.

He heard my whimper and he growled in pleasure but to my annoyance he lifted his head once again, staring me right in the eye.

"Tell me to stop now or I wont be able to, I-I don't want to hurt you" he confessed.

I wounded my arms around his neck as I pulled him closer to me, wrapped up into his scent as I stared right into his eyes.

"Your not going to hurt me now shut up and kiss me before_ I _bite you!" I ordered. He grinned then he came back down and caught my lips into another passionate kiss, I moaned as I could literally taste him, feel him and I was loving every moment of it.

It was a feeling that I had never felt before, this was as if that I had been placed into a whole another galaxy with no gravity and I was floating on air, a drug that I didn't want to ever let go, a reeling sensation that catapulted me to a whole new conviction. I was in love with a vampire no less.

He grunted as he lifted me up in his arms as I wrapped my legs around his waist and he began walking till he had my back pressed up against the wall as he crushed his lips to mine and I whimpered against his lips, I wounded my hands through his beautiful blonde hair as I pulled away from his lips and began nipping his throat, gaining warm, chuckles that warmed my heart.

He pulled away from me to look into his eyes and I saw the softness that truly did dwell there, that seemed to have been completely buried for his kind showed no meaning of mercy or compassion. Just plain raw, raw sex, raw lust and raw zero remorse but yet here with James I never felt more safe, as if I was with my family, my two best friends, I was home and completely alive.

"James are you having second thoughts?" I asked. He looked down for a mere second before he snapped back up and looked me straight in the eye.

"No but I was wondering if you are? This isen't a game love, it's plain brutal. I'm a killer Shirin, a natural born predator that could rip you too shreds" he stressed.

I shook my head, reached out and placed my hand upon his cold, fine cheek as I marveled at his beauty.

"No my love because if you wanted too you would of done it when we first met, not allowing it to go this far and deep. Hell if you want to kill me now then I'll gladly go if it means a chance to be or have a moment with you" I confessed.

His eyes widened at my confession. That was a thought! A mere mortal willing to let herself die in the hands of a vampire, a killer, a hunter no less for a moment of mere pleasure and comfort? Why the idea was absolutely abominale!.

James turned away from me then he turned right on back as his eyes narrowed and he shoved me against the wall.

"You should of just been the simple hunt, the simple and stupid human that was a pleasure of my game! Why did you have to be more? Why did you have to become more?" he demanded in all haste.

I didn't flinch at his roaring tone and off set mood, I merely stared at him as I willed James to calm down and see that there was more to him then that monster he kept concluding himself as.

"Love works out in odd and unexplainable manners. Don't you think that I haven't asked myself the same question? Don't you think that this isen't cutting me to the core? Damn it James I am love with you! Vampire or not, nomad or not, I love you!" I shouted, fed up with explaining myself.

He froze so wonderfully as he heard what I was trying to conclude to him, to make him actually understand. He backed up a bit, letting me go from his tightening, almost breaking grip.

"Be careful what you wish for" he growled in my ear, as he suddenly surged inside of me, wrench a scream from me from the complete and surprising intrusion and I heard him growl once more as he leaned in a captured my lips with his in a passionate kiss as he began thrusting within me as I gained to try to meet his thrusts, one by one the waves of pleasure began to rise as he kept thrusting away, his grunts and my moans mingling together as one.

"Oh lord" I murmured before he thrusted within me one me one more time, catapulting me over into pleasureville and as I went to let out a scream he quickly covered my lips with his to smother it.

("Oh god I'm going to pass out") I thought.


	9. The complete unexpected

Sweet Vampire Kiss 9

I hung on dearly as he kept pounding within me as I felt like I was going to split but I knew that he wasn't about to let me get hurt as much as he felt that he was going too.

I felt the orgasm approaching and I hung on as the wave of it crashed over me and I let out a scream but then I felt him by my neck as if he was going to bite but then I merely felt a graze of his fangs against my skin and his tongue lapping at the cut that he made, insuring that it wasn't going to harm me in anyway.

I slowly came back down to earth from that amazing session as he cradled me in his arms, not sure what to say or do from all of that.

"T-That was amazing" I muttered. He chuckled but then it silenced as he noticed something apparently on my skin, I looked up at him.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked. He looked like he wasn't sure how he wanted to answer that, looking almost tortured as he kept on staring and finally I looked down to see what it was I was staring at and saw to my own shock, bruises all over my arms and by the looks of it, it was going farther down as well.

"I am so sorry" he murmured, completely hollow. I lifted my eyes back to meet his as his eyes darkened back to black once again, the agony apparent in his face that it made me tear up.

I went to reach for him but he slowly began to push me away and got up, leaving me feeling completely cold and alone.

He backed up as his eyes stayed locked with me, the agony and pain which was highly unlikely for a hunter who was out for nothing but never ending pain to hold.

"Look James this isn't your fault, you cannot blame yourself for this, for anything that we are feeling or going through at the moment" I explained.

He shook his head, his blonde hair was flying about him as he tried to come to some sort of sense for himself and for me here, he looked up at me once again with a unreadable expression on his face that I knew that he felt completely horrible for what he did to me.

"Shirin I got to go, this isn't a good time or moment right now, I mean this just isn't right, I got to go" he said urgently and fast.

Before I had a chance to say anything, he spun around so fast, swinging that door open and running out to a complete blur and leaving me feeling utterly confused and heart broken.


End file.
